


PODFIC: COLORS (Chapter 2)

by maxxxdegree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxxdegree/pseuds/maxxxdegree
Summary: Podfic for Quesarasara's Colors Chapter 2 (which I think is AWESOME and is one of my favorite fanfics of all time)





	PODFIC: COLORS (Chapter 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606910) by [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/pseuds/Quesarasara). 



> English is not my native language and I'm just trying this out. This is my first time to post anything and I was feeling a bit ambitious so here it is. Criticisms are more than welcome!

Here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/kqaz83f31ad6t72/Colors_chapter_2.m4a


End file.
